Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. It can be difficult, however, for customers to be able to determine the software packages that are installed across the various resources allocated to those customers. It can be even more difficult to determine and manage the various versions of the installed software packages, as well as any patches applied to each.